Unwelcome Guest
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: 6918 Mukuro comes and visit Hibari during school


Title: Unwelcome Guest

Rating: M

Warnings: Lemon-PWP + OOCness

Note: Wrote this after watching 'Get Smart' so there are similarities A rather talkative, wordy piece….I think Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the idea I took from Get Smart.

xxx

Unwelcome Guest

Hibari Kyoya really did not enjoy the company of the unwelcome guest, especially not when the said intruder was leaning over him; leering, obviously enjoying the difficult situation the head of the Disciplinary Committee was in. His wrists were caught by one hand, unable to use his tonfas, his legs entrapped with Mukuro's own legs, his waist saddled with the illusionist leaning over, the mismatched eyes clearly saying that Mukuro has won, won this fight.

Growling, Hibari attempted to free his limbs from the strong grasp to no avail. Chuckling at the restrained movements, Mukuro pressed Hibari's wrists deeper into the sofa, showing Hibari the impossible situation he was in. "Kyoya" Mukuro whispered, gently with ease.

Opening his eyes, Hibari narrowed them, watching carefully as Mukuro's face became bigger in his vision. Disliking the proximity, Hibari scowled "Come any closer and I'll bite you to death" the Cloud Guardian threatened, his eyes showing no hesitation to do what he had just stated.

Smirking, Mukuro laughed "Kufufufu" leaning in even closer, he said softly "How are you going to bite me to death in this situation, Kyoya?"

This time, it was Hibari who smirked, tilting his head just a little so that he could bring it up higher he brushed his soft lips against Mukuro's own lips, licking the pair of lips before covering it, sucking softly, blinking as he felt the other open his mouth, tensing as Mukuro's intruding tongue explored his mouth. Narrowing his eyes, Hibari felt Mukuro's grasp on him let loose, weakening. Taking the awaited chance before it disappeared, Hibari bit down, drawing blood before hastily slashing Mukuro across the chest with his free hand, gripping tightly onto his weapon, throwing the other man off of him.

Taken by surprise, Mukuro hit the coffee table, still slightly dazed.

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang as Hibari sat up from the black sofa, licking his lips covered in blood.

Slowly getting up, Mukuro looked straight into the eyes of Hibari, commenting with satisfaction "That's smart, distracting me with those lips of yours", licking the blood on his lips.

Trident in hand, Mukuro took a step closer to the wary Hibari "Kyoya, when you do things like that, my motive changes quite drastically, you know?" Mukuro tilted his head, watching Hibari closely.

Raising an eyebrow, Hibari brushed Mukuro's comment aside as the illusionist took a step closer. Raising his weapon just in time, Hibari blocked a straight-forward attack from the trident. However the sudden loss of fierceness and weight he was blocking astonished him as he watched as the trident turn into sakura petals.

Realising that Mukuro must've wanted to conjure another trident from somewhere else, a different angle, and so, used the trident that turned into sakura petals as a decoy. Turning his head around with haste, the point of the second trident grazed his cheek, leaving the trickling of blood down his cheek. In an instant, Hibari had swiped at the trident, intending to knock the trident away from its wielder. Successfully knocking the trident away, Hibari went for the person himself. However his vision went black, his movements stopped, his body rigid, losing all his senses, only remembering the gun Mukuro had pointed at his smirking self.

Suddenly regaining his senses, Hibari's eyes flashed open, disliking the warm breeze tickling his bare skin. Shocked, Hibari could once more, not move his limbs, rope binding his wrists together, restricting the movement of his legs, forcefully pressing his thigh with the flesh around his shinbone, holding it together nicely and tightly with rope.

Tensing with the feel of cold hands on his bare chest, Hibari looked up, looking straight into the face of Mukuro bearing a broad cheerful smile.

"Kufufu I told you, didn't I, Kyoya?" chuckled Mukuro as he pinched Hibari's nipples with un-gloved fingers, his smile broadening at the embarrassed face the boy beneath him was making. Leaning forward, Mukuro sucked on Hibari's neck, spreading Hibari's bonded legs apart as Mukuro's clothes created an erotic friction between the two.

Gasping, Hibari managed to narrow his eyes, directing his glare at the student molesting him. "Get off me!" but as soon as he finished his sentence, he gasped, slightly enjoying how Mukuro's cold hand explored his body, ghostly flittering over his shaft.

Smirking with contentment at the hickeys Mukuro marked all over Hibari's body, Mukuro leaned forward, pecking Hibari on the forehead before he whispered huskily into Hibari's ear "Classes have already started, don't scream too loudly now"

Widening his eyes, Hibari watched Mukuro's smiling face as he felt a finger enter him, "N-N-No! Don't!" Hibari cried, disliking the idea of doing this, yet he was in no position to turn the situation around, and so, all he could do was whimper as he was being prepared by the Kokuyo student above him.

Chuckling once more, Mukuro spoke, admiring the deep blush covering Hibari's cheeks "I know that you know you want this, Kyoya" Mukuro placed a kiss on Hibari's left chest "You can't deny those feelings inside of you" this time he placed a kiss on Hibari's chin "Relax, Kyoya, I don't want you thinking that I'm going to rape you"

Hibari did not look away or say anything, merely glaring deep into the eyes of Rokudo Mukuro, telling him a message through his eyes.

His smile faltering a little, Mukuro leaned in closer to Hibari so that their noses were touching, closing his eyes, Mukuro spoke clearly "that time was just a little different" opening his mismatched eyes, the illusionist stared deep into Hibari's eyes before Hibari turned his head, cutting off eye contact.

"You still raped me"

"True" Mukuro whispered as he licked the wound he made with his trident on Hibari's cheek earlier.

Angered by Mukuro's simple answer and quick acknowledgement, Hibari spoke in a loathing tone "It's the same this time" noting to the rope holding him, the restriction of his freedom of movement.

Mukuro looked up, tilting Hibari's head back so that it was facing him with his free hand, the holder of the Mist Ring laughed cheekily "No, this is bondage" before whispering softly into Hibari's ear "And you will enjoy this"

Giving a swift lick around Hibari's hardened shaft, Mukuro pinched the cheeks of Hibari's buttocks, examining the hole in which he would be entering soon. "I'd really like to have you slick me, but you'll probably end up biting me" Mukuro looked at the slightly panting boy, slowly getting up, Mukuro took his jacket off, placing it neatly on the couch before taking off his pants, winking at Hibari who was watching, but averted his line of vision in embarrassment afterwards.

"Kufufufu" laughed Mukuro as he reached into the pockets of his pants, pulling out lotion.

Noticing the lotion, Hibari asked, just out of curiosity, nothing more, simply in a monotone "I thought you weren't prepared for this?"

Mukuro stopped and looked at Hibari "I wasn't"

"Then the lotion?" Hibari prodded.

Mukuro did not answer.

Hibari awkwardly rolled over onto his side, away from the illusionist.

Spreading the legs of the bearer of the Cloud Ring as Mukuro adjusted the Guardian's position so that Hibari's back was on the floor, Mukuro positioned himself. "Kyoya" Mukuro called, trying to get the attention of the one he's calling. Not receiving a reply of any sort, Mukuro prodded Hibari.

Nevertheless, Hibari was still not looking at the person above him.

Slightly frustrated, Mukuro leaned down to lick Hibari's earlobe. But he was still not getting a response from Hibari, and so Mukuro resulted to sucking the earlobe, but was still not quite pleased with the little gasps Hibari was trying to suppress he was receiving from the tonfa user. "Kyoya!"

Hibari turned around, facing Mukuro, giving the illusionist quite the surprise with his direct statement "Untie me" it was an order.

"Eh?"

Hibari did not say anything else, he did not look away, nor did he keep eye contact with Mukuro. This was the way the boy born on the Fifth of May was trying to say 'I will not repeat myself'

It was not as if Mukuro had not heard the tonfa user, but it was just that, he was quite surprised. That's all. "I can't do that, Kyoya, You'll run if I do"

"So you're going to rape me after all?" whispered the boy with jet black hair.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, holding the boy on the chin with a hand; Mukuro tilted Hibari's head, looking into the eyes that would not look at him. "What are you trying to say, Kyoya?"

"I'm going to bite you to death" Hibari said cruelly as he glared at Mukuro before moving his eyes away almost immediately.

"Stop being so impossible, Kyoya"

"Does it matter, this is rape, is it not?"

"No, I said so before, I want you to enjoy this" Mukuro sighed, massaging his temple before clasping Hibari's face with both hands "Lotion, was it, when you started acting funnier than usual."

Hibari grimaced, closing his eyes.

And Mukuro understood.

It was when he felt a soft pair of lips on his own that he opened his eyes, glaring at the boy with pineapple hair kissing him, Hibari lifted his arms above his head, slamming it down to hit Mukuro on the head, aiming for the spikes that stick up like a pineapple.

Breaking off after the contact with Hibari's fists, Mukuro sneered, hissing as he held Hibari's wrists down, attacking the mouth once more, this time, not afraid to bite back and taste the metallic blood. Detaching to breathe properly, Mukuro whispered Hibari's name over and over, calling him an idiot. "I'm bursting with happiness, knowing that you actually care, but you're mistaken, Kyoya!"

Mukuro proceeded to allow one hand to trace over Hibari's chest, the other hand still clasping firmly on the wrists. "I am awed by your imagination, and lack of trust in me, but then, if I were you, I'd be too" pecking Hibari on the nose, Mukuro cleared up the misunderstanding "I have the lotion because I was going to come find you tonight, but you know, that's quite embarrassing, for me, if you knew. You'd most likely think I was some kinda desperate guy, in which I'm not!"

Hibari Kyoya looked at the man above him, slightly raising an eyebrow; he mustered enough strength to link up a sentence "Weren't you always desperate?"

Mukuro pushed himself in slowly, still holding onto Hibari's wrists, enjoying himself by watching Hibari's rather pain filled face, enjoying the tight, warm clamp on his shaft.

"Your desperateness would explain it all when you raped me" Hibari managed to say between pants as he adjusted to the rather unfamiliar feeling, his cheeks flushing red.

Mukuro chuckled "Kufufufu Even so, I won't let go of your wrists" Pulling back, Mukuro placed his free hand around Hibari's shaft, and gripped as he pushed back in. Slowly and steadily Mukuro created a constant rhythm with Hibari, accompanied by the occasion grunts and cries of pleasure.

It was ecstatic for the both, such sexual frustration, perhaps, between the two poured out majestically with elegance, with grace. The in and out of the slick shaft and the tight clamp of the warm hole raised the heat in the room, bodies slick with sweat generating a sweet friction together, burning skin and two hearts as one, the two Vongola Guardians breathed heavily.

Toes gripping, Hibari cried out half of Mukuro's name as he came, the second half was muffled by Mukuro's mouth, reminding him to stay silent as there are students attending classes. Their tongues dancing in unison as Hibari moaned into Mukuro, allowing pleasure to wrap him tightly as he silently gave permission for himself to enjoy the sinful and rare pleasure Mukuro was supplying him with.

After a few more lust filled thrusts, Mukuro released, feeling anything but shame as he filled up the boy beneath him, bringing them both to paradise.

Mouths still attached to one another, both moaned simultaneously, thought the tears trickling down the cheek of Hibari Kyoya forced Mukuro to open his eyes, to come back to reality.

Pulling out with grace, Mukuro wiped the tears off Hibari's face "Kyoya"

Hibari squeezed his eyes, "my legs are numb, my wrists hurt and my backside aches from carpet burns" explained Hibari, his way of saying 'I will bite you to death if you love me just to leave me alone in the end'

Letting go of Kyoya's wrists, Mukuro laughed as he undid the ropes, carrying the Cloud Guardian to the sofa, forcing him to lie on his chest, whilst the Mist Guardian applied a balm on the sore buttocks, massaging softly.

"I don't like being possessed, pineapple" Hibari stated, a warning to the illusionist to never possess him again, but he knew that he probably will, especially after Hibari warned him.

"Oya? Did you not think it was rather kinky? The way I tied you up when I possessed you?"

Hibari gave Mukuro 'the look' as he turned around "Don't slap me there" the head of the Disciplinary Committee member directed as he looked at his own reddened buttock cheeks "especially not after sex" as Hibari eyed the hands that were ready to infuriate the impatient boy.

Chuckling louder, Mukuro blew on the reddened cheeks "kinky, isn't it?"

"Not when we were doing it on the floor, against the carpet."

"Oya? Are you saying it'll be fine if we do it now on the sofa?"

Twitching, Hibari kicked Mukuro, a completely and definite 'NO'.

Looking forward again, resting his chin on his arms, enjoying Mukuro's gentle massage, Hibari started to drift off to sleep, it was time for his nap anyway, the last thought being 'Perhaps he's not branded as an unwelcome guest anymore'.


End file.
